


That You Are

by Icandigelvis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Police Levi, Smut, Stupid teens doing stupid things for Pokemons, aka Eren, police kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icandigelvis/pseuds/Icandigelvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Last chance," Levi repeated three times. And yet, Eren got many more.<br/>(Modern AU where Eren does stupid things to gain better Pokemon, stumbling into the same, pissy, short police officer more than once.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Pokemon Go fic. However, you can totally read it without the knowledge of the app. Instead this fic took a more of an age!gap, cop!au feel lol

When Eren closed the door behind him the chill of the night hit him. It had only just turned July fifth but the cold evenings were still lingering from time to time, left by spring. Eren, however, was one of those people who refused to wear jackets at any time during summer, from the first day of June to the last of August. So his comfortable bomber jacket hung in his closet back home, already collecting dust, while he wrapped his arms around himself here on the stairs. So instead he pocketed his phone back into his black, slightly rolled up pants while swatting away a mosquito, buzzing right by his ear. His MUSE shirt was a bit too big on him, but they were out of his size at the concert and he just absolutely needed one. Because he wanted one for himself, of course, not because he needed to prove to Jean that he was the bigger fan of the band out of the two.

The night sky was a lot darker than he had expected, Eren giving the stars above a quiet greeting before jumping down the five steps. He always had to be careful on the fourth one; he somehow had a tendency to trip on it.

Taking a left and then a right he found himself on Fountain’s Road, passing by closed clothing stores and the lone pet shop at the end of the street. When Eren spotted the large fountain he was reminded of when Mikasa caught a Scyther at this Stop and brought up his phone again. After glancing at his battery in the corner he opened the app, slowing down his steps as he walked by the PokéStop. His eyes caught movement in the corner of his eye and he watched two young girls sit by a bench by the fountain, both tapping on their screens. Eren spun the “Venus Fountain” and collected the items, grinning as he received another 10km egg.

On his way home he caught three Drowzee and a Metapod, happy with the catch. He should be able to evolve his best Drowzee if he found two more tomorrow.

***-***-***

Work was incredibly stressful. Too many people came in entering the store, promising their children ice creams only to discover the freezer gone from it’s usual place. Eren had asked his colleague if they couldn’t just hang up a sign that explained that the damn freezer had broken. Again. But she hadn’t agreed, scoffing at Eren who in turn replied with a “suit yourself” look, going back to unpacking the boxes of wash detergent.

Working at a supermarket had it’s perks, the best one the salary. Eren made almost double than Marco and Armin, who worked in the popular cafe down at the port. However, that was without counting the tips they got. But even with that added Eren still beat them.

But with all the dumb questions he got daily, he often questioned if it was worth it. After helping an older lady return a pair of slippers, without getting a thank you, of course, Eren grinned as he watched Annie walk towards him. He cursed silently though as he watched a customer run up to her, asking where something was. Probably the fucking salt; no one found the salt.

In turn a woman walked up to Eren’s register and luckily only bought a pack of cigarettes in time for Annie to arrive and take over the register. Eren waved her a quick goodbye before practically running through the store to make it to the dressing room before a customer could ask him something. He succeeded and gave Hannes, who stood behind the seafood display, a quick wave as well before running up the stairs, rushing to his locker to change.

Eren made it outside just a minute later, the Pokémon app already open in his hand as he struggled to curve the ball while catching a simple Weedle. It took him two tries but to be fair the little fucker had high combat powers.

Because his shift at work had been fairly short Eren felt like taking a longer way home, eyeing the Gym to his right on the map. His team wasn’t in charge but he was positive he could beat the lone Hypno that owned the Gym. The user was a lady named SasuSaku15 which made Eren even more set on beating her. It was 2016, who still cared about Naruto?

He couldn’t help but to take quick steps over to the Gym, only catching one Stop on the way which only gave him three regular Pokéballs.

Eren made sure his Beedrill had full health before battling against the stupid Hypno. Eren won with margin, grinning as he watched the Gym change color. His avatar stood behind his Pokémon at the top, the name JaegerBomb above, and Eren couldn’t help but to take a snapshot of his screen and send it to Jean.

Ha!

Just a couple minutes later his Beedrill popped back into his virtual bag, Eren obviously not surprised as it hadn’t been that much of a strong pokemon. At least he got his reward.

He was just closing in on the graveyard he knew was located here, furrowing his eyebrows as he noticed there were two, no, three Pokéstops inside. Trying to be a bit casual Eren walked up to the open gates, glancing inside. There was a lone car parked outside and Eren looked back at the graveyard before trying to discreetly walk inside. He couldn’t spot anyone in sight and walked up to the first Pokéstop, collecting the items.

It felt wrong. He tried to justify it a little by sending a thought to a random grave, only feeling dumber afterwards. The second Stop was the small church itself and Eren collected that as well, happy to get two Great balls.

Scratching his head, he glanced at the last one. It was further inside, the app informing him it was the sculpture of an angel quite some distance to his right. Eren still couldn’t see anyone around the quiet place, the sun disappearing behind clouds as he decided to make a go for the Stop. Maybe he could receive another 10km egg. He really wanted a better Pokémon than Golbat this time.

Eren walked off the gravel road and passed gravestones as he wandered closer to the Stop, spinning the monument as soon as the app gave him permission to. When an egg popped up he was eager to find out what length it demanded.

Another 2 km one.

Damn it.

With a pout Eren turned around, gasping in surprise as something blocked his view. He involuntarily threw his phone into the air, hissing out;

“Holy fuck!”, luckily catching his phone with both hands, then glancing up at a very sour looking face.

“You damn kids are going too fucking far with that game,” the man spoke, his eyes close to murderous, “this is a graveyard. Not a playground.”

“I-I’m visiting too,” Eren quickly defended himself, closing the app and pocketing it. He took in a better look of the man blocking his way. He was shorter than Eren but his face showed signs of aging, a wrinkle permanent between his eyebrows. Or perhaps he was just pissed at Eren. His body looked fit under the white button-up he was wearing; his pants looked new and spotless.

“Oh? And who are you visiting?” the man asked, raising a thin eyebrow. His eyes were intimidating, to say the least. The bags underneath almost darker than his black, shiny hair.

“My grandmother,” Eren barked, throwing out his hand towards the grave to the right of him. He had glanced at it earlier, he knew there was a woman’s name on it. When Levi’s eyes scanned the gravestone at Eren’s side the teen glanced at it again, feeling his heart skip a beat in fear.

The date read 1980 to 2005.

Fuck.

‘Fucking abort’, his brain yelled and Eren cleared his voice, turning back towards the entrance. The man was blocking his path and Eren was very close to just disrespectfully walk over the graves in order to save his life from the stranger’s fury. He looked close to beating Eren up by now.

“Your grandmother…?” he spoke, voice lowered and Eren couldn’t help but to gulp, daring to take a step forwards into the man’s personal space. He needed the other man to move so he could bolt, damn it.

“She had children when she was young, okay? Don’t judge. And please move, I have to leave,” Eren tried, expecting the man to move about now.

But instead he stayed put, narrowing his eyes further at Eren.

“Then that makes me your grandfather, since I was married to your ‘grandmother’ while she died,” the man said, his words as cold as icicles and each one hit Eren square in his chest.

Fucking hell. How unlucky could he be?

“Last chance,” the man said, his eyes seemingly darkening.

Eren opened his mouth to speak, his face paling. He braced himself and made the quick decision to just bolt. He jumped over the stone to his left, not his ‘grandmother’s’ and the man’s apparent dead wife. Oh God, the horror.

Eren sprinted between the stones, not daring to turn back around and didn’t stop until he was way past the graveyard. A couple glances behind him made sure no one was following and Eren groaned into both hands as he closed in on his apartment building. He jogged inside, making sure yet again no one followed, and took the elevator instead of the stairs.

He called Armin later that evening, owning up to his big fuck-up, hoping the blonde could give him something close to retribution.

But all Eren got was a good scolding and a angry text from Mikasa later.

Halleluja.

***-***-***

“Guess who’s Level 13?”

“Shut up,” Eren groaned, trying with the fucking fourth ball to catch a stubborn Pidgey.

Jean sat down next to him, Eren finally succeeding at his task. The blond showed him his screen with pride, Eren rolling his eyes. Instead he bent down to cautiously pat Jean’s quite pissy pomeranian.

“It’s probably because you spend so much money on the game,” Eren exclaimed, transferring two Pidgeys to the Professor after greeting the small dog. Jean chuckled beside him, shaking his head.

“I’ve spent none. I told you, it’s because of work.”

So maybe being a postman at 4 in the morning had it’s perks. Eren couldn’t very well whip out his phone at work while helping a customer.

“Luck you, then,” Eren shrugged, honest.

They stayed at the stop until the Lure disappeared and left together with a couple more people. Snickers, as the dog was unfortunately named, was getting impatient as well. He had already tangled himself into the pink leash twice, to Jean’s annoyance.

Jean had forgotten to bring his extra battery and soon gave up while his phone was at 3% left.

“Eren, seriously, don’t do it,” Jean said, glancing at his friend who peeked over the tall fence.

“But why the fuck not? I’ll be quick!” he hissed, waving for his phone to be in reach of the Pokestop inside of the gates.

“You won’t be- you know what. I’m not gonna get involved, have fun,” Jean said, waving a goodbye as he let Snickers pull him towards his parents’ house. Eren bit his lip, watching them go and glancing at the tall fence. There were two large planks placed horizontally and Eren wouldn't have trouble climbing over. But it all depended on that no one was inside.

Two steps, he probably already had a splinter, three steps and he could throw his leg over the fence. Eren jumped down on the other side on swift feet, glad to not fall onto his ass at least. He couldn’t help but to try to walk quietly on the gravel as he closed in on the statue right in front of him. It was surrounded by rose bushes and flowers someone clearly experienced took care of. When the “This Pokestop is too far away” finally disappeared Eren spun the monument faster than he’d ever had and his eyes lit up as 2, no 3, great balls appeared along with an egg.

Eren turned back towards the gate only to stop frozen in his steps, staring straight ahead at the someone who stood in his path. Eren surely looked like a deer caught in headlights in that moment.

There, a couple steps in front of him stood the exact man from a week back, eyes staring intensely up and down Eren’s body.

Oh boy.

The man wore an outfit anyone anywhere in the world would recognize and Eren's eyes involuntarily traveled to the gun at the man’s hip.

Of course he had to be a cop.

Of fucking course.

“H-hi,” was all Eren managed to say. What was he supposed to do? Lie and say this was his house? With Eren's luck this was probably the man’s dead wife’s house too or some bullshit.

“Hello,” the reply came, the man cooking his head to the side, hand on his hip. His eyes looked sort of amused now, like he was waiting for Eren to give him a nonsense explanation.

“I… I’m sorry,” he got out after swallowing a couple times.

“You’re sorry, huh,” the man mused.

Eren tensed, glancing at the gate behind the man. It luckily had planks positioned horizontally as well. Maybe if he hurried he could make it…

“Don’t even think about running, you brat,” the cop suddenly growled, eyes now darkening. Yet Eren was sure the man's smirk was still there. 

A gust of wind passed Eren who brought his arms around himself. Fallen, brown-ish rose petals passed on the ground between his feet. He wanted to take a look behind him, maybe he could flee in some other direction.

Eren turned his head as he heard a door open and close, watching a female cop exit a door by the building to the left. He could tell the man still had his eyes on him, glaring holes through his chest.

“Levi?” the woman asked aloud, probably referring to the male cop. Eren glanced at him again, lips trembling just at the sight of his eyes.

“This brat decided to break into the place, probably to steal some electronics. Not sure his scrawny ass could even carry a toaster though,” he started, the words rolling of his tongue in a deep voice, the same Eren remembered from the graveyard.

“...what? No, I wasn’t!” Eren immediately defended himself after the words reached his ears. What was this short man deciding for himself?

“No? What were you doing then?” Levi asked, narrowing his eyes. The woman who walked up to them looked close to clueless.

“I… there was a Pokestop here, I know I shouldn’t have jumped inside but I promise, I was just gonna get it and then get out! I wasn’t breaking in!” Eren hurriedly explained, figuring truth would be the best option here.

“Well, break in you already did,” the lady mused, walking up to Eren.

Eren had a quick moment of deliberating if it was worth it to run or simply raise his hands. He had seen enough cops shows on TV to know it was useless to run and only worsened things by far, yet adrenaline pumped through his body. Could he make it?

“Looks like we have a runner,” the male cop said, humor evident in his voice. Eren looked at him, watching how he looked ready to tackle him.

Now Eren was pretty tempted to bolt; sure than he could outrun the short man.

“Shut up, Levi,” the woman instead waved, peeking at Eren’s phone. “Which level are you?”

“I’m sorry?” Eren asked, completely put off guard. He held up his phone for her to see, watching her face shine up.

“We’re the same! Team?” she continued and Eren tapped on his profile, watching the woman grin.

“High-five,” she exclaimed, holding up her hand. Eren couldn’t help but to obey, a smile growing on his lips.

“Hanji,” the other cop muttered, looking bored again. Eren was tempted to stick out his tongue at him.

“Just get with the times, Levi. Everyone is playing it!” she exclaimed loudly. Then she scratched her chin, “Though I suppose this is a bad spot for a Stop. We’ll have to report this one,” she mumbled, taking out her phone and typing something down.

Eren awkwardly laughed, not sure if he was let to go or not. If the male cop was to decide, he would probably serve a couple years in prison. Or maybe he was up for death penalty.

“Let’s get out of here, as usual Mrs. Jones was just being paranoid, nothing in the attic this time either,” the female cop, Hanji, continued. She walked up to the gate and opened it with the hatch, holding it open for the two. Eren walked around Levi, feeling like the cop would bring out his baton any time just to give him a good whip in the back of his head.

With quick steps he followed Hanji out the gates, stopping right outside to make sure he was allowed to leave before he just bolted in fear.

“If I see you here again I’m not letting you get off this easy,” Levi said, following Eren out as Hanji closed the gate. Eren looked at the ground, staring at his shoes.

“I’m truly sorry, about last time I mean,” he uttered, voice quiet but surely enough for the man to pick up.

“That was a public place, I can’t charge you for anything-”

“No, I meant about the stupid lie. She obviously wasn’t my grandmother-”

“No shit, kid,” the cop interrupted him, Eren glancing up at his face. The older man took a deep breath before rolling his eyes.

“Get lost now, I hope this is the last time I have to see you like this,” he said, giving Eren a look and the teen nodded, trying with a small smile. All he got back was the regular stare and Eren cleared his throat, giving the female cop a quick wave before leaving down the road.

***-***-***

Another month passed until Eren met eye to eye with the cop named Levi again. It was during Reiner’s yearly summer party at his parents summer house.

Eren knew he shouldn't have come. He knew how crazy everything had been last year, he knew how fucked up things got.

But the group pressure got to him and together with Jean, Connie and Sasha they had taken the bus to the remote beach house with bags packed full of alcohol. 

And it started good. Everything had been fun and chill until Bertholdt arrived with his small bags of cocaine. Eren had in his drunken state watched as Jean and Connie excitedly learned by the tall man how to snort it properly.

Eren gave an excuse, sometimes after 3 A.M, to go piss and brought his beer with him outside, emptying himself in the bushes. A moan made him look up towards the veranda, his view sort of spinning. Sasha sat in the outside rocking chair and he was pretty sure she was crying. Eren lazily put himself back and zipped up, walking around the front towards the garden. Two people were laughing while humping against the side of the house, the girl giving the middle finger to Eren as he passed them.

He stumbled around the house, only unknown faces jumping around to the music by the water. The fire was still going and a couple people seemed to have a deep conversation by it and Eren wondered if he should join them.

But it was too warm, he wanted to cool of a little. He wasn’t stupid enough to jump into the ocean, the beach made of rocks were a danger zone to anyone remotely drunk. Instead he walked back to the house, eyeing the pool. Someone had thrown one of those plastic flamingos into the water and Eren chuckled at the sight.

His beer dropped from his hands as heard someone yell behind him.

“Run! It’s the fucking cops!” and then countless of screams were heard, people running Eren’s way. A harsh push to his back had him tumbling into the well-lit pool, face first.

Eren was barely conscious, his lungs taking in the water like he needed it. He didn’t need water, what the hell?

A feeling of dread fell over him, or maybe he just needed to throw up. But he couldn’t breathe, neither did his legs listen to him.

Eren felt so tired, something in the back of his mind reminding him to open his eyes. The loud noises were damped by something, maybe the water? He for sure couldn't see much except blue, blue and blue. The same blue he was sure the tiles of the pool were colored. 

But why couldn’t he breathe?

“-the fucking idiots by the veranda,” someone yelled above him and Eren felt a shot of pain against his chest, his eyebrows furrowing. Suddenly someone grabbed him around his torso, all the sounds suddenly ten times louder in his ears.

He felt sick. Incredibly so.

The sleepiness was still there though, Eren wanting to push the person away. His back hit solid ground and a million hands grabbed around his face, forcing his eyes open and tilting his head back. Someone was hitting on his chest, why would they do that?

Eren retched once, twice before he moved onto his side to throw up. His lungs were first, however, to push out something heavy. Was that water? Had he been drowning?

But it had all been so comfortable a moment ago, now everything hurt.

Eren wheezed between coughs, his lungs trying to push out water and pull in air, his stomach pushing up all the alcohol. Tears of fear fell from his eyes, his arms coming up to hug himself, protect against the sudden freezing cold air.

“Help,” he got out between cries. The strong smell of vile was gross, making him dry heave yet again. His coughing came to a stop and Eren tried to wiggle away from the embarrassing pile he had made on the ground.

There were still people yelling around him, the music had been abruptly stopped and Eren couldn’t say he missed the loud noises.

“Kid,” someone yelled, then a disgusted grunt was heard and someone grabbed his shoulders, dragging his body away from the scene. “Stay with me, okay?”

Eren wanted to laugh in reply. How was he supposed to do that when his view was blackening?

***-***-***

Mikasa had been there when Eren woke up in the hospital. She had explained everything for him and even showed him the local news article about the incident.

Eren had felt like an embarrassed dog, his ears pulled back as he listened to Mikasa scold him. He was glad she worried, unlike his parents, but after explaining he was positive he had been drugged somewhere along the evening her frown fell.

“It’s a miracle you’re alive. The nurse told me a cop saved your life,” Mikasa explained, tightening her grip on his hand.

“From drowning,” Eren nodded, bits and pieces of memories from the night surfacing. He didn’t remember much, but he remembered how nice it felt to just go to sleep instead of fight it. And that frightened him immensely.

***-***-***

Eren was biking home from work one evening when he passed the graveyard, only one car parked outside. He slowed down in his speed, sure it was the same one back from then. He was positive it had looked just this luxurious; a black shiny Rolls Royce.

After a couple seconds of thinking he parked his bike, not bothering to lock it as he entered the graveyard. He just had to make sure.

Glancing around he walked the direction of the fountain, eyeing most gravestones. He looked behind the tall ones and around trees, feeling like someone would jump up on him any second. Like he wasn't actually allowed to be there. 

But for once he saw the man before he saw Eren. He was crouching by the stone Eren had made a fool of himself in front of. Eren stopped in his tracks, watching the man push some dirt off the stone. There were no flowers in front of it, no candle. But it didn’t look messy, just like last time, no twigs or leaves were covering the polished, small white stone or the ground in front of it.

“Are you just gonna stand there?” Levi suddenly spoke and this time Eren wasn’t surprised, he simply smiled. Of course he could tell Eren was there.

“No, of course not,” Eren said, walking up to him. He read the gravestone again; Petra Ral. 1980 - 2005. 

Silence fell over them and Eren waited until Levi gave him permission to speak; he wasn’t about to interrupt the man while he grieved over his wife.

“So? What do you want?” Levi asked after another minute, not bothering to either stand or turn around. Eren hugged his arms around him, his t-shirt way too cold for late August.

“I want to thank you, for saving my life,” Eren spoke with honest words, scratching his elbow.

“Oh?”

“I’m sure it was you, I remembered your voice,” Eren explained, looking at the grass beneath his worn shoes. It had rained just that morning and the ground was still a bit wet.

Levi didn’t reply and Eren sighed, looking back up at the stone. “And I know you’re obliged to in your work, even after I made a fool of myself.”

“Twice,” Levi added and Eren couldn’t help but to smile, trying to hide it in his voice as he replied with a simple “yeah.”

“And? You said it yourself, I’m obliged to because of my job,” Levi continued, finally standing on his feet and turning to Eren. As Eren expected his eyes looked tired, the bags underneath dark as ever. But his eyes weren’t red; he hadn’t cried. Then again Levi didn’t look like the person who cried often. Or ever.

“I’m still thankful. I mean I owe you. And…,” he added, swallowing,” I apologize, again, for the first time I met you here,” Eren finished, forcing himself to meet Levi’s eyes instead of evading them. The intensity made him feel warm and put on the spot. And Eren wasn't a child enough not to recognize that feeling by now, even considering all circumstances. 

Levi took another moment of silence before replying, “It’s okay.”

And Eren felt okay. He couldn’t hide his smile this time and Levi stared at him for another moment, his eyes softening.

“You look like her, when you smile like that,” he said out of nowhere and Eren’s smile fell, his cheeks reddening instead.

“Uh,” he got out, not sure what to reply to that. Levi snickered quietly, giving Eren’s arm a slap. He looked like he had even surprised himself with those words.

And awkward silence fell over them and Levi cleared his voice, Eren looking back at his face.

“I’m not gonna summersault over the grave stone like you seem to do, so could you please move?” Levi asked and Eren opened his mouth, a loud “Ah!” escaping. With embarrassment he moved out of the way, slightly tripping on his own feet.

“I’ll see you around?” Eren asked, following Levi out of the graveyard.

Wait, why did he say that? He was so used to replying it to regular customers before they left the store, the phrase was forever stamped on his tongue.

“I,” Levi started, turning around and walking backwards with ease, “don’t want to see you during work again,” he finished, pointing to Eren before exiting through the gates, the teen following.

“Yeah, okay. Makes sense,” Eren chuckled awkwardly, walking up to his bike. Levi left without another word and Eren couldn’t help but to feel disappointed. He kicked the ground around a bit before biking his way home, too tired to open the Pokemon Go app.

***-***-***

He was convinced by Armin, for once, to go out bar-hopping. Eren had taken a pause from drinking since the last incident at Reiner’s. Both him and Bertholdt had been prosecuted, as far as Eren knew. At least that’s what Mikasa told him.

But when Armin, who had passed a particularly hard exam, wanted Eren to join the celebrating he felt like joining them. It was rare for Armin to go out and Eren didn’t want to miss the opportunity.

So when the late August night fell over town Eren, Mikasa and Armin took their last shot of Malibu and exited her apartment. Marco joined up with them when they hit the first bar, all four starting soft with beers. When Armin ordered a Cosmopolitan no one snickered and everything felt nice; good. Eren grinned as he and Mikasa prepared to have a tequila shot competition. They only did two and Mikasa won both, Eren’s laugh making him drool the alcohol all over himself the last time.

“Waste of money,” Mikasa grumbled but she was still smiling. Marco, who was probably a bit more tipsy than the rest, invited her for a dance. Eren watched with humor as Mikasa clearly led Marco in the dance, instead of the opposite. Marco looked happy nonetheless.

“Marco is so gay,” Armin laughed and Eren couldn’t help but to join in, toasting to that.

The second bar wasn’t as fun and they left after just a couple minutes. While heading to the third one, Armin leading them to with his GPS, Eren narrowed his eyes at the police car standing in front of the bar.

“Trouble?” Armin asked Mikasa who shrugged. They entered the club without having to wait much and everything seemed ordinary inside, Eren ordering another beer. More people were on the dance-floor than by the bar and when Armin grabbed his hand and pulled him down Eren followed. With his beer bottle in hand he spun Armin around with the other, nodding his head with the music.

When Mikasa took a break for a smoke, asking a girl outside for a lighter Eren followed. His eyes caught onto the police car which was still there, leaning back against the wall of the bar. And then he saw the two cops walk around the corner, a grin falling onto his lips.

“Officer,” Eren greeted, hands in his pockets while Levi and another man walked up to their car. Levi turned and his eyes caught onto Eren. The teen was drunk but he caught the eyes that traveled up and down his body, walking up to Levi.

“What’s up?” Eren asked, aware that his loose shorts framed his legs well, flashing a smile to the older. In the back of his head he could tell this might not be the smartest thing to do, he was clearly drunk, and Eren had a tendency to spill secrets while under the influence. 

“Brat,” Levi greeted, pocketing a flashlight he had previously been using.

Eren still had a good buzz going, stepping into Levi’s personal space. He knew he wasn't supposed to do that with cops but Eren had been spending too much time thinking about those dark eyes to stop now.

Some Lana Del Rey song was playing from the club, Eren lazily tapping his fingers to the beat against his arms.

“It can’t be a coincidence by now, don’t you think?” Eren heard himself ask, hoping his blush would just be taken as a drunken redness.

“You would think that, kid, wouldn’t you?” Levi replied, standing still as Eren slightly moved with the music.

“It’s Eren,” he replied, looking down at Levi’s chest. At the top was the radio and he had a pen in his right pocket. Eren wondered if he wore a bulletproof vest underneath, staring at the taser gun in it’s hold.

“Well then, Eren, would you please step-” Levi started just as Eren raised his hand to poke a finger against the middle of his chest, feeling something hard, probably a vest underneath the fabric.

In a second Eren was flipped around, both his hands behind his back as Levi pressed up against him. Eren gasped with the movement, feeling the strain on his arms.

“Shit, sorry,” Eren wheezed, hearing the quiet chuckle behind him.

“Don’t give me a reason, Eren,” Levi spoke, only for Eren to hear. Even in his fear the teen couldn’t help but to smirk, eyeing Levi over his shoulder. With quick thinking Eren pushed his ass back against Levi, immediately feeling the hold on his hands tightened.

“Last chance,” Levi growled right by his ear and Eren bit his lip, looking up as he heard the other officer call Levi’s name.

The grip was loosened and Eren turned around, rubbing his wrists as Levi gave him a look before walking up to the police car again, ignoring his questioning partner.

“Eren, what the fuck are you doing?” Mikasa’s voice suddenly hissed beside him and Eren turned around only to get grabbed by his wrist, Mikasa pulling him back inside.

“Why would you piss a cop off? What were you thinking?” she questioned him and Eren shrugged, playing it off as if he was drunk.

When Eren exited the bar later Levi’s police car was nowhere in sight. What a shame, Eren wouldn’t have minded getting taken into custody by him.

The next morning, however, Eren woke up facepalming at his childish behaviour. Wishing his stupid crush away he got up to fetch some aspirin for his hungover ass.

***-***-***

It was September when Eren came back from his break at work only to discover two policemen walking into the store, jogging up to the security room where two young teens were sitting, both bags on the table. Eren could feel his heartbeat speed up as he watched a third cop enter the store, sighing at the blonde officer who entered instead.

The two kids got off easy, from what Eren heard, and the stolen Redbull was returned to the shelves as Eren pouted, wishing Levi could've been one of the cops who were called to the store.

***-***-***

Almost a month later Eren stumbled upon Levi for the fourth time. One of Marco’s friends from work had a party and Eren decided to go in the last moment. When he arrived by bus it was all a bit hurriedly and Eren tried navigating at the remote place. He sort of felt like he was lost when he finally found the house.

Marco was the only one he knew of the gang but Eren tried getting to know as many people as possible. They had a good time, played a couple games and Eren truly enjoyed the evening of a more chill mood than a crazy party. Everyone was older than Eren though, and he felt a little bit out of place more than once. When the clock struck midnight Eren decided he felt done, waving everybody goodbye as he exited through the front door. He knew Marco was staying at the place and didn’t want to bother him with directions to get home.

So when Eren exited the house he stood still a couple seconds outside, scratching his head. He knew which way he had taken home but his phone was useless in his pocket as it had died more than an hour ago. That was the curse of Pokemon Go, Eren had gathered. So without a timetable for the buses Eren could only hope for the best.

When he took the stairs down from the house he heard a door open and close somewhere. With a glance to his left he almost tripped down the stairs in surprise.

Or actually, he made the first step, barely, but on the next he failed. His body fell straight into a mailbox standing on a wobbly plank and Eren moaned out in pain as his hip made contact with the metal box. It fell under him and Eren followed, face diving first into the bushes behind.

“Fuck,” he groaned while pushing himself up, rubbing his cheek where it hurt. His hands were scratched from the bushes and Eren stared in horror at the broken mailbox.

“Are you fucking serious,” he heard someone mumble while a female laughed, Eren looking up at both Hanji and Levi, the latter holding his palm over his face.

No fucking way.

Eren wanted to dig a hole and disappear, as embarrassed as he was. Maybe he could hide in the bushes again?

He watched her walk over to him, still giggling, before picking up the mailbox, inspecting it. With a click she pushed the two pieces together again, now glancing at the broken plank on the ground.

“It’s fixable, no worries,” she said, still laughing. Eren dropped into a crouch, groaning into his hands. His cheek was wet and removing his hand he saw blood stained on his hand.

“I’m really, really sorry,” he said, looking up at her and she simply smiled.

“It’s okay, really. I’ll go get a tissue,” she hurried and ran back into the house which Eren presumed was her. Or maybe they shared a house? Eren glanced at Levi who walked over to his car, the same Rolls Royce Eren had seen before. Or maybe he was visiting?

“Levi, not so fast,” Hanji called when she exited the house, running back to Eren. Levi stopped in his steps and turned around to glare silently at her.

“Where do you live? I've never seen you around before, and this is a small area,” she asked as Eren accepted the tissue, drying off his hand before pressing it to his cheek.

“In town, by the stadium,” he replied, Hanji nodding.

“Then Levi can give you a ride home, there are no more buses passing this place until 7 in the morning,” she smiled, gesturing to said Levi who looked murderous behind her.

“I… no, I can’t possibly ask for that. I’ll walk,” Eren replied, shaking his one free hand.

“Walk? Really?” Hanji asked, putting a hand on her hip. Eren glanced out at the pitch dark road, biting his lip. “Or I could just call a taxi-”

“Nonsense, Levi can very much give you a ride. You two basically know each other by now,” she said.

Eren turned hesitantly towards Levi, waiting for him to give her a reason why he couldn’t give Eren a lift. But instead Levi sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Get in,” he demanded and Eren blinked, glancing at Hanji as Levi walked around to enter his car.

As an owl or something passed above them, hooting loudly, Eren made the decision to listen and walked up to the car, opening it with his one free hand. It was just as fancy inside as he had expected, the sand-colored leather looking spotless.

“Thank you,” he whispered, desperately trying not to think about how he acted last time they met. For all he knew Levi already had a girlfriend; Hanji looked like a possible option for sure. Or maybe he even had a wife?

Eren glanced at his hands, no rings.

Still, he could be straight. Or maybe he just wasn’t into bratty teens. Eren knew he looked older, especially compared to Armin who looked like he attended kindergarten instead of Uni. Eren, however, had only just turned 18.

“Do you need help?” Levi asked, watching Eren try to put on his seat belt with only one hand.

“Yes please,” Eren whispered pathetically, leaning back as Levi reached over him, clicking it in place. Eren was sure he couldn’t feel like more of a child than about now. Maybe Levi would ask if he wanted an ice cream on the way home.

“How old are you really?”

Ah, there it was. Didn't take long. 

“Why you asking?” Eren tried, watching Levi’s hands as he turned on the engine, the car comfortably humming around them. The dashboard looked complicated, especially to Eren who didn’t have a license yet, spoiled by Mikasa usually driving him around.

“I’m simply asking. I think it makes sense, especially considering all different occasions we’ve met,” Levi replied, pulling out onto the main road. Eren wanted to change the topic, maybe he could ask him to turn on the radio.

“Could you turn on the radio?” Eren asked, folding the tissue and pressing it against his cheek again, less blood dirtying the paper now. Levi obeyed, the music volume low, but still waited for Eren to continue.

“It’s pretty outside-”

“Are you under 18 or not?” Levi interrupted him, tired of the bullshitting.

“Not,” Eren replied, looking straight out the window, his lips pressing together.

“Are you 18?” he tried instead. Eren could feel eyes on him but kept his gaze on the road.

“Perhaps,” he replied.

“You’re still a child,” Levi said, a tired chuckle leaving his mouth. Eren furrowed, turning to him.

“I’m not a child,”

“Sounds like something a child would say,” Levi shrugged. Eren rolled his eyes.

“How old are you then?” Eren mocked, wanting to cross his arms.

“34,” Levi quickly replied, looking at Eren.

A sports car sped past them, it’s engine roaring loudly and Eren watched it disappear in front of them. He glanced at Levi who didn’t seem to mind, leaning his head against his fingers, elbow against the window.

“Wasn’t he going a bit too fast?” Eren asked. The light from the lampposts around the highway cast interesting patterns of light onto Levi’s face.

“Excellent observation, Eren,” Levi stated and Eren sighed, leaning back against the seat.

Silence fell over them both but Eren wouldn't try to coax Levi into conversing if the pissy, old man didn't want to. 

“I’m not compelled to stop him, if that’s what you’re wondering, “Levi continued, a bit later, “I could mail him a ticket, but I can’t be bothered right now,”

“Okay,” Eren replied, happy to at least get an answer.

“Do you live at home?” Levi asked a couple minutes later when the first, big sign of their town showed up. Eren shook his head.

“No, I live alone,” he replied.

“Do you have stuff to take care of that with?” Levi asked, nodding towards his face. Eren pursued his lips, shaking his head slowly. He probably had a couple band aids lying somewhere, but he wanted to hear Levi’s proposition first.

“Okay, do you want to swing by my place first? I’ll give you a ride home afterwards,” Levi promised, Eren biting back the smile.

“Mhm,” he replied, nodding.

Eren didn’t recognize the song being played on the radio, but he found himself humming with the tune during the second chorus either way.

When they rolled into a nice neighborhood Eren wasn’t surprised. He was pretty sure, however, that someone told him cops didn’t usually make that much. Levi drove up to an apartment complex, driving into the garage below. After parking the car Eren followed Levi into the elevator, watching him type in 1933 as the code before pressing the 6 for the top floor. Eren felt a bit creepy by memorizing the code and shook the thought away.

Time passed slowly during the elevator ride and Eren pretended to fiddle with his jacket while they went upwards, finally stopping at the correct floor. A wooden door presented them with the name Ackerman written above the mail slot.

Levi left the door open for Eren to close, both kicking of their shoes in silence. The place looked clean, was the first impression Eren got. Along with dark. The living room’s table was made in a dark wood, matching the brown leather chair in the corner of the room.

“Sit down,” Levi gestured tiredly towards the couch. Eren shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it on one of the hangars before sitting down onto the couch. Everything looked spotless, just like the car and Eren worried about dirtying something with his bare existence. Levi turned on a lamp in the corner and left down the hallway, presumably to the bathroom.

Eren looked around, eyes catching onto the picture frames by the old bookcase. He could recognize Levi in a couple, but the picture in the middle was something that couldn’t escape Eren’s eyes. Levi and a short, blonde woman standing in a garden of some sort, wearing the classic black suit and white dress. She was beautiful, very beautiful. Eren’s legs tingled to stand up and get a closer look at the photo but just as he attempted to move Levi appeared in the hallway. He sat down beside Eren on the couch, grabbing his chin to move his face over.

“Here,” he mumbled, taking the tissue from Eren’s hand, checking the scar beneath it. He furrowed his eyebrows, Eren staring into his eyes while Levi inspected his cheek. Levi’s eyes moved over to Eren’s eyes who in turn looked away.

“It almost stopped bleeding, I don’t think you need sewing,” Levi informed him, dabbing the scar with a tissue he had brought with him.

What? Sewing was an option before? Eren couldn’t help but to shudder at the thought. He hated needles.

“Sit still, I’ll disinfect it, just in case,” Levi said, Eren nodding. He would’ve clearly skipped this step if he had done it himself at home.

Levi uncapped a small bottle and put a cotton ball against the opening, turning it over quickly before setting the bottle down on the table. As he pressed the cotton ball against his face Eren couldn’t help but to make a face, it really stung. But at least he didn’t whine aloud or move.

He had to act mature at least once.

“Oh? Who’s a big boy now?” Levi asked, amusement evident in his voice. Instead of rolling his eyes at the other Eren decided to meet Levi’s eyes and rather raise an eyebrow.

“You know, you’re really not a nice person,” Eren said, trying to say it with humor in his voice.

“No, I’m not,” Levi shrugged in front of him, Eren snorting.

“Why not? Someone took your toys as a child?” Eren asked, Levi meeting his eyes before pushing the cotton ball harder against his skin, Eren finally hissing at the pain.

Levi didn’t reply and Eren watched as he finally removed the cotton ball to pick between the bandages he had in the box. Only then did Eren think over his words, realizing he fucked up yet again. The guy had lost his wife, for fucks sake. If that wasn’t a reason to be a bit pissy Eren didn’t know what was.

“Perhaps,” Levi replied and Eren was at first not sure to what, before he realized his previous question. The leather under him made a squeaking sound as Eren moved into a more comfortable position.

Levi found a band aid the size he was pleased with, unwrapping it and sticking it onto Eren’s face, his finger not very gentle.

Ah shit, what now?

“Uhm,” Eren started, scratching his knee, “thank you so much, for the trouble,”

“No worries, kid,” Levi replied, putting away the tools and going back down the hallway with everything. When Eren watched him leave he hurried to his feet and up to the picture frames.

It looked odd, his eyes inspecting a much younger Levi standing, smiling beside the woman known as Petra. Eren glanced at the other pictures, finding Hanji in another one. He heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to run back to the couch but managed to trip on the end of the carpet, falling flat onto the floor. He didn’t even have time catch himself, his elbows slamming first into the wooden floor beneath him.

Fucking fuck shit.

“Ouch,” Eren whimpered, turning onto his side, holding onto both elbows, writhing in pain. Two socked feet were in front of his face and Eren didn’t even bother to look up at Levi.

“You certainly have a skill,” Levi said and Eren huffed on the floor, glaring into the wall instead. After a couple seconds passed he slowly made his way onto his feet again, drying off his shirt. When he glanced at Levi, a pout on his face, he was surprised by the smile there. Or more of a smirk.

“How much did you have to drink?” Levi asked, a hand on his hip.

“Like two beers, Eren replied in a low voice, embarrassment staining his cheeks.

“Let me check,” Levi said, almost a laugh. He held his hands out and Eren immediately rested his arm in them. Levi carefully rolled up his sleeve and checked his elbow, then repeating with the other.

Eren didn’t know if it was the alcohol or just his teenage hormones, but his heart was speeding up with the gentle touches Levi left on his skin. Before Levi could drop his second arm Eren daringly took a step closer to Levi, having to slightly look down. They were almost the same height, but Levi was without a doubt still shorter.

Levi tilted his head backwards, regarding Eren with more serious eyes and Eren in turn exhaled, realizing the situation he put himself in.

The atmosphere immediately changed, Levi’s fingers burning where they held around his forearm. Eren wanted to bend down and taste his lips, his body was aching to. He could see the curiosity on Levi’s face, the mocking in his eyes. Maybe he wanted to kiss Eren too but wanted to give the younger the decision. Or maybe he wanted Eren to give him a reason to actually beat him up.

But Eren took another daring step nonetheless, leaning down and carefully pressing his lips against Levi’s. He was sort of surprised when the older didn’t lean away, suddenly kissing him. And where the fuck did he take it from there? Eren was still a lowkey virgin, as he called it in his head. He had gotten head from some drunk twink about a year back which he felt like it at least _sort of_ counted. But had he now stepped into territory he wasn’t experienced in? This far it was just kissing though…

Levi dropped his arm and moved his hands onto Eren’s hips, finally replying against his lips.

Oh dear god. He was replying.

Eren traced his hands up Levi’s arms and to his shoulders, tilting his head to meet him better. With lips mingling for a minute or two, Eren was left feeling lightheaded, his hands crawling over further over Levi’s shoulders. The rough material of his shirt felt nice against Eren's bare forearms, the younger smiling into the kiss at the nice smell of Levi filling his nose. The wooden floor was cold under his feet, his toes wiggling as a flash of excitement passed through his body to his head. 

When he felt Levi start to pull away he blinked his eyes open, mouth gasping for air.

“Eren-” Levi started, Eren licking his lips as he watched him speak.

“Do you want to have sex?” Eren couldn’t help but to interrupt him, Levi looking stumped for words for a moment. The next moment he raised an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Yes, really… I mean why not?” Eren asked. Levi eyed him suspiciously.

“Are you a virgin?” he asked, Eren’s mouth snapping shut. Damn it.

“What? Psh, no!” Eren tried assuring him and instead of another eye roll he instead received a bubbling laugh.

“Then,” Levi started, leaning forwards to give Eren a quick peck, “do you know how sex between grown up boys works?” he asked. Eren nodded intensely, trying to get another kiss from Levi. The other leaned back in turn, a taunting smile on his lips.

“Why are you teasing me?” Eren frowned, stopping himself from pouting.

“You’re very easy to tease,” Levi mused, looking up and down his face,” and very young,”

“Then show me, _officer_ ,” Eren dared, grinning as Levi narrowed his eyes. He could feel his hands move over his hips and down towards his ass, sneaking comfortably into his back pockets, pushing their fronts together. Eren gasped at the feeling of Levi’s hard-on press against his own.

“Last chance,” Levi said, the words bringing a smile on Eren’s lips.

“I’m still here,” he said with a grin, “I’m staying,”

“That you are,” Levi agreed, grabbing Eren’s hand to lead him into the dark hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Throwing himself on the bed Eren groaned loudly into the empty bedroom. The dark curtains were closed shut and the sun couldn’t hit Eren where he lied flat on the comforter like a starfish.

Work had been tough, his shift feeling much longer than he had anticipated while waking up that morning. Or lunch-time. Whatever, Levi could scowl him all he wanted, Eren was still a teenager. He had a blurry memory of getting woken by the other that day, when Levi left around 6 in the morning. And the procedure depended fully on the older’s mood. Sometimes Eren wouldn’t be woken at all, sometimes he would get a sweet forehead kiss and other times a full on shove. It might also depend on if Eren had been snoring, humping Levi’s leg in his sleep or farted-

With another groan, his feet still pounding with every heartbeat, Eren glanced up to the left of the bed. The cabinet fastened there on the wall somehow always caught Eren’s eyes. The glass was thick, he knew that, but he almost wished the contents inside were completely hidden from sight. He didn’t know the code to unlock the doors but it wasn’t exactly something he expected Levi to tell him. He had seen the man open the doors many times, always finding himself looking away when Levi typed in the code. Just like he did at work while showing customers how to Self Checkout, always turning his head when they input their card pin.

The shotgun was the biggest one in the group of weapons, standing tall against its hold. Eren remembered asking about Levi’s firearms once or twice, the Remington name still on his memory. Whatever number it had he didn’t remember though. On the wall there were five slots and only four guns in place. Eren knew the Glock was a common term but had no idea how to tell them apart or if neither of those even were of that type.

Sighing, he rolled onto his back, giving the ceiling a look over.

As time passed Eren found his hands traveling down his body, adjusting himself in his underwear, once, twice and then three times.

What the hell, why just not jack it?

He threw his pants along with his underwear on the floor in a big heap, knowing he would have to pick it up before Levi got home. Eren grabbed the cop’s laptop, signing into the guest account on the start screen and excitedly opened the browser. Again forgetting to go incognito.

***-***-***

It was silent in the apartment when Levi arrived home, leaning against the wall while removing his shoes. He took his time discarding the weapons, unbuckling his belt and placing it on the hallway table. His jacket he hung onto the ordinary hanger, already occupied by Eren’s thin autumn jacket. Even though it was November.

In only long underwear he made his way to the bedroom, folding his pants and putting them onto his chair, for once not wanting to bother with the dresser. The stupid hinges on the drawers were too old and the stupid thing made sound that beat screeching pigs.

And Levi couldn’t very well scare the sleeping Eren on the bed to death.

After taking his time putting everything away, locking in his gun, stripping out from the bulletproof vest and shrugging out of the thin shirt he climbed onto the bed. The teenager lied on his stomach, one arm under his head as he slept peacefully. Levi regarded him for another moment before moving up to sit on Eren’s bum, placing his palms flat on his lower back. While pulling them upwards slowly, feeling the warmth of Eren’s skin on his fingers, the younger finally seemed to wake up.

“What?” Eren mumbled, blinking and starting to raise from the bed. Levi easily pushed him back down, moving his hands up to his shoulders, Eren’s shirt following all the way up. With slightly more pressure Levi moved his hands back down where the curve of Eren’s ass started.

“Mhm,” Eren instead moaned, arms stretching into the sheets. Levi watched him with hooded eyes while he worked on his back, pushing his thumbs in circles just below Eren’s shoulder blades. When his green eyes started to close again Levi applied a bit more pressure, a painful groan, half chuckle escaping Eren’s lips immediately.

“Sorry,” both whispered at the same time, Eren’s lips falling into a smile.

After a couple minutes of massaging the already spoiled teen Levi moved his hands down Eren’s sides, slightly bracing himself while moving his hips forwards, bumping into the curve of Eren’s behind. It only took Levi two more slow thrusts against him before Eren turned his head on the pillow, glancing sultry at Levi behind him.

“Hello,” Eren greeted, Levi giving him a small smile. Leaning down he breathed in Eren’s scent, kissing up his spine to his nape, his reply a wordless one. With one hand traveling up Eren’s body to grip his hair he leaned down, pulling roughly on the strands to give his mouth access to Eren’s. He could feel the younger exhale through his nose as Levi pressed their lips together, standing on his knees on the mattress so Eren could roll over beneath him.

“I missed you,” he heard Eren say and the grin grew on his lips, Levi trying not to smile into the kiss. He didn’t succeed, leaning back with a sigh.

_Brat, why do you have to make me feel like this._

“Of course you did,” Levi said instead, a hand tracing up Eren’s neck, palm fitting comfortably under his jaw. The tan skin under his looked much darker against the white sheets, Levi enjoying the warmth under his fingers.

“Didn’t you miss me?” Eren asked, both his hands falling onto Levi’s hips were he sat on Eren’s crotch.

“Guess,” Levi said, starting to rock his back forth, loving the surprise and sudden pleasure depicted onto Eren’s face. If he only knew what he looked like in that moment.

Levi kept his grinding even, as to an imaginable beat, and exhaled in enjoyment. His cock felt restrained against his underwear but Levi refrained from removing them. He could see Eren was growing less patient and more frustrated with each thrust, his mouth hanging open as he was already close to panting.

_From just a little dry humping,_ Levi internally mused.

“Come on,” Eren finally groaned and Levi smiled in turn, giving him a last rough push before getting off him.

“You up for fucking?” Levi asked, standing by the bed while removing his underwear. Eren immediately crawled up to him, gripping onto his cock at the base with gentle hands before licking up the length, the older caught off guard.

“Obviously,” he said, speech impaired by his tongue being out of his mouth, “I’ve been hungry for your dick the entire day.”

Eren took a moment to play with the frenum piercing , flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Wearing a big smile he looked up at Levi who watched silently, a hand moving into Eren’s hair to push his head closer.

With a averagely skilled mouth Eren pushed Levi inside, licking the underside with his tongue while sucking on the head. His hand controlled his movement, gripping at the base, as he started bobbing his head onto his cock. Closing his eyes he focused on only two things; the hard-on in his mouth and the hand giving feedback in his hair.

Eren loved the taste of Levi. He hadn’t the first couple times he tried giving head but by now it was associated with the pleasure of sex or the enjoyment of pleasing Levi.

But after a couple seconds Eren had to focus on breathing as well and leaned back, pumping Levi while smiling sweetly up at him.

“I even shaved for you,” Eren informed him, taking a last mouthful of his cock before Levi would manhandle him onto his knees. Closing his eyes again Eren nursed on the head, easilly swallowing down the pre-cum escaping. When Levi still didn’t push him away he peeked an eye open, eyebrows rising as he watched Levi stand with his eyes closed as well, his mouth hanging open. The hand in his hair had stilled and Eren was put off track with his task at the response Levi gave him. Scooting closer Eren raised his other hand as well, massaging Levi’s length with both hands while he engulfed the length further, eyes fluttering closed. One hand moved back to gently feel his testicles before pulling on both. Eren turned his head around his cock to lightly grab the metal bar with both teeth, now receiving Levi’s attention, the older glancing down at him.

“You okay?” Eren asked, leaning back again. He finally dropped Levi as the other turned towards the drawer, digging out the red bottle of lube.

“Well I haven’t had sex since last week, compared to you who I’m guessing have masturbated every day of this week, correct?” Levi asked, his voice mocking but the smirk on his lips playful.

“Not every day,” Eren defended himself, falling onto his back to remove his underwear, giving Levi quite a view who in turn simply raised an eyebrow at the other.

“You totally masturbated today, Eren. The sheets smell of sex and I changed them yesterday,” Levi continued. Eren mostly stayed at Levi’s house but because of late working shifts neither had been in the mood yesterday.

“Uh… no?” Eren tried, Levi rolling his eyes while walking onto the bed on his knees.

“Why must you turn my office into a house of lies-”

“Levi, I’ve told you to stop quoting Simpsons all the time,” Eren interrupted the other. Hanji was bad influence like that.

Levi in turn only snickered, gripping Eren’s legs and pushing him back into the pillows. While kneeling between them he carefully dropped both at his sides, grabbing the lube and shaking the bottle. After opening the cap he poured a generous amount into his free hand, leaving the bottle back down on the mattress.

“Can we do it without a condom, please?” Eren asked, reaching behind his head to push two big pillows in place before resting against them, getting comfortable on the bed.

“If you want to so badly, sure,” Levi replied, focusing on warming the lube between his palms.

Since Eren had done the tests and proved to be clean Levi had given in to have unprotected sex. He knew bareback was something Eren had an interest in, Levi just didn’t know it was a _kink_ of his.

After doing a good enough job with the lube he grabbed Eren’s dick with one hand, the other sneaking down against his taint. Levi couldn’t help but to verbally praise the other for taking the time to shave. It wasn’t exactly something Levi prefered, but he always appreciated it when Eren fixed himself for Levi. It felt nice, kind of domestic.

They were dating exclusively since August and Levi was already getting scared by his feeling for the kid. Eren was nearly half his age and had a personality Levi wasn't exactly used to. Petra had been calm and collected, but also constantly cheery. Eren was a bullet of energy, his emotions often too quick for Levi to keep up with. It was a game changer, Eren’s entire person making Levi have to focus on the brat fully and suddenly time was moving a lot faster again.

“You’re happy again,” Hanji had carefully uttered one time during patrol, Levi ignoring to reply at the moment. Yet they still echoed in his mind, more than a month since being spoken.

And when Eren looked at Levi with those big, expressive and bright eyes Levi completely stumbled off track. Petra’s smile was there, the same shape as Eren’s lips. The boy’s grin was bigger and his eyes naughtier but Levi has fallen for something so new, something exciting and he wasn’t losing speed yet. He was still exhilarating, Eren sitting comfortably in his lap, along for the ride.

A whimper brought Levi back to his senses, a shudder following behind and Levi’s eyes met Eren’s, the green color appearing darker than usual.

“Come on,” Eren whispered, Levi barely hearing the sound but his eyes reading the words on his lips. With a second finger entering the warmth between Eren’s legs Levi grunted possessively above him, leaning over his body.

“So good for me,” he complimented the younger, thrusting his fingers in and out slowly. He could tell Eren had been stretching himself earlier; the image of Eren fingering himself while pumping his cock appeared behind Levi’s eyelids, Eren all alone in the sheets.

With a quicker pace on his cock Levi pushed a third finger in, only slightly before feeling pleased with his work. Eren’s hands had grabbed onto the wrist where Levi’s hand was pumping Eren’s cock.

“Are you gonna cum?” Levi asked, his words barely just a mumble but Eren replied nonetheless, nodding frantically. His hair was spread around his head, pressing back against the luxurious pillows Levi had bought a while back. Eren’s eyes were closed shut, eyelids fluttering every now and then.

The hands around Levi’s wrist squeezed tighter and Levi followed the command, jerking Eren’s length harder. After another couple seconds passed, Eren’s body pushing off the mattress, Levi reached down to push two fingers inside again, the younger releasing a loud sob. Along with the desperate moans came the wetness staining Levi’s hand and Eren’s own stomach.

Before he knew it Eren’s entire face relaxed into absolute bliss, a deep exhale leaving his lips as he fell back against the white sheets, Levi thoroughly pumping his cock empty with a much slower pace.

“Mhm, Levi,” Eren sighed from the bed, his eyes slowly opening as he lazily squirmed around on the mattress.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now,” Levi demanded and Eren nodded, still beaming. He sat up and grabbed onto Levi’s head with two hands, pressing their lips together to steal a couple kisses before progressing. But Levi quickly turned it into a make out session instead and his lube-sticky hands reached behind Eren to grab at his ass cheeks.

Eren started moving away mid-kiss, giving Levi a last kiss before turning around and dropping onto the bed in submission in front the older. Levi in turn narrowed his eyes at the provocative look Eren was giving him from the pillow, his head turned onto the side.

Levi leaned forwards to give Eren’s tailbone a couple sweet kisses while his hands were back on his behind, almost like they attached to his cute ass on their own.

“Down,” Levi said with his deep voice, slightly pushing on Eren’s back to arch even further. He positioned himself behind him, grabbing his own hard cock to push it against Eren’s opening, up and down between his cheeks, teasing him.

Eren had enough just a second later, impatiently wiggling his hips in the air, Levi giving one cheek a light slap. It was Eren’s turn to tease Levi as he pushed against his hand, moving his ass left and right again.

“Do you want me to bring the baton out?” Levi asked, loving the way Eren’s body responded to the words. He had expected a reaction, the older man very much aware of Eren’s developed fetish for Levi’s profession.

“No, please no, officer,” Eren whined, yet waving his hips in the air again. Levi chuckled at the presentation but leaned over his body, speaking closer to his ear.

“Next time,” he promised, “we just used the handcuffs,” he informed Eren who nodded at the proposition. Of course they hadn’t been one of Levi’s actual handcuffs he used in work but Eren had still demanded they bought a realistic pair for the act. Levi wanted to leave Eren to go down to the local sex shop himself to purchase a pair but also wanted to be sure they were clean and good to use. And he couldn’t help but to search for a realistic pair online, ordering express shipping with how excited he got.

Eren’s ass pushing back against his standing cock reminded him of where he was, Levi caressing his cheek before grabbing his cock again, pushing it against Eren. He gave Eren another moment to prepare himself before starting to push inside, the head of his dick disappearing inside the pleasurable heat.

Levi released a sigh as his piercing passed inside, always catching onto the rim off Eren’s hole. It wasn’t painful after so many years of having it, but it always sent a jolt up his body.

“Come on, daddy,” Eren whined and Levi had to stop mid-push to release a laugh.

“You’re really something,” he breathed, hips following as Eren very slowly moved his in a circle.

“I’ve watched too much porn,” Eren admitted with a laugh, a groan following as Levi continued to push inside. “It’s already a new kink of mine, better get used to it, _grandpa_.”

Levi immediately stilled.

“Eren, I will pull out right now and leave you here. You are not, I repeat, not, calling me grandpa in bed,” Levi said with stern words, stopping his moving, Eren whining under him.

“I was only joking,” he pouted, Levi making sure he got his point across nonetheless before continuing.

“Sorry,” Eren mumbled and Levi rewarded him with a thrust, deep enough inside him to start a slow thrusting going. The bed wasn’t as squeaky after Levi had bought a new frame while purchasing the new pillows and covers.

Yet when Levi started moving with bolder movements the occasional creak could be heard. Levi hadn’t gotten a noise complaint since switching the wooden frame but he was sure the pissy neighbor underneath could hear Eren’s moans and wails. With a feeling of pride growing in his chest he tightened his hands around Eren’s hips, pushing him back onto his cock.

“Fuuuck,” Eren whimpered as Levi pushed him down onto the bed, lying onto his back to thrust even deeper. The teen could absently hear the sound of an ambulance passing outside, his mind absolutely not giving a damn about whatever happened around them.

“Let me,” Eren hurried, pushing himself up from the bed, an idea striking him. Levi obliged, slightly confused as Eren moved around, the cock slipping out from him. With fumbling hands Eren pushed Levi to lie down on his back where Eren had just been, throwing a leg over his body.

He moved up to position himself comfortably while Levi scooted down the pillows, hands quickly on his hips, supporting Eren as he moved to lower himself onto Levi’s cock. With slim fingers he got a firm grip on Levi’s length between his legs, pumping him just a couple times before reaching for the lube on the mattress. Eren didn’t bother warming it up but quickly poured, maybe a bit too much, into his hand which he wrapped around Levi’s length. He spread the lube around well enough before pushing Levi into himself again, this time with much more ease.

Eren lazily dried his hand on his stomach instead of the sheets, having learned things that really ticked Levi off by now. He bumped up and down a couple times, watching Levi pant in pleasure. Throwing his head back Eren dropped his body down, ass pressed flat against Levi’s hips, rolling his own hips in circles over his body. He took a firm grip of his own shaft, starting to pull on it in time with his thrusts.

It didn’t take much longer before Levi’s hands were squeezing the skin on Eren’s hips. Wouldn’t Eren have been to set on the goal of orgasm in front of him he would’ve pushed Levi’s hands away because of the slight pain.

Eren came first, again, and had less of a mindblowing orgasm this time. Maybe because he was still focused on pleasing Levi below him, riding him faster, even as his legs started to protest. He could watch the exact moment where Levi fell over the edge, his teeth clamping down onto his bottom lip and his hips pushing forcefully upwards.

The grin crawled over Eren’s lips as he leaned down to whisper in Levi’s ear;

“Feeling good, _grandpa_?”

***-***-***

Eren’s smile was gone the next morning when he woke up with an awfully sore behind. Not only did his hole ache from being stretched, the baton that joined them for round two had surely left bruises. Yet Eren bit his tongue as he glanced at the sleeping Levi.

It was totally worth it.

After all, Eren always got what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a lil awkward to comment on smut but I would love a little critique on this story nonetheless.  
> Thank you! (´∀｀)♡


End file.
